facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
The Animatronics 'are the ten (eleven if Puppet counts) main antagonists of ''Five Nights at Freddy's. ''During the day, they serve as children entertainers in their band at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Though at night, they wander around the resteraunt in a "free roaming mode", hunting down any Human they come across to forcefully and fatally stuff them in animatronic suits since they don't know if their Humans but as robotic endoskeletons without a costume. History Animatronics *'Freddy Fazbear: 'The main animatronic. He takes on the appearance of a brown bear and unlike the others, he remains inactive most of the time. When he does, he doesn't go into the halls leading to the Office, but sneaks into the Office to attack the player. He'll enter the hallway. *'Chica: 'Chica is the only female animatronic. She takes on the appearance of a yellow chicken and has a white bib which say's "LET'S EAT!!!". She steals the player's energy more than the others and will get into the East Hall's door to the Office. In the second game, she'll enter the right air vent. *'Bonnie: 'Bonnie is an animatronic who takes on the appearance of a purple bunny. He is one who most often goes to hunt down the player and will enter the West Hall's door to the Office. In the second game, he goes to the hallway or left air vent. *'Foxy: 'Foxy is an animatronic who takes on the appearance of a red fox. He seems to be the most aggressive and the fastest. He will run past the camera's despite the player watching them and run to the West Hall's door to kill the player. He will spawn at Pirate Cove instead of the Show Stage. In the second game, he'll go to the hallway and only the flashlight can stop him. *'Golden Freddy: 'Golden Freddy is a possible animatronic who is a secret easter egg. If the player summons him, Golden Freddy will kill him/her unless if they look away using the camera's. If summoned, he'll spawn in the Office but won't insantly kill the player and his game over screen is different. In the second game, he'll randomly appear in the Office or hallway. *'Toy Freddy: ' *'Toy Chica: *'Toy Bonnie:' *'Mangle:' *'BB:' *'Puppet:' Endoskeletons Endoskeletons are the inner structural framings of the animatronic characters. They are composed of many mechanical parts and animatronic devices, including wing, eye and mouth pieces, moving limbs and digits, and voice boxes, all of which make up a bipedal humanoid automation. This endoskeleton is housed inside a character-themed suit, bringing the animatronics to life for the patrons of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as well as allowing them to roam around the establishment at night. There are a number of ways to view the endoskeletons, the most common way being the flashing image on the menu of Freddy's endoskeleton. One can briefly glimpse the endoskeleton at certain moments. There are also extra endoskeleton at the backstage for one of the animatronic characters, viewable on the table in the room. In the trailer, Bonnie takes off his mask which reveals his endoskeleton beneath. At certain angles on specific camera's, Chica's endoskeleton teeth can be seen from within her mouth. Parts of Foxy's inner frame can be seen as well, as he is the most damaged. Known Victims *'Phone Guy: '''On the 4th Night, is is revealed that one of the animatronics managed to reach and kill him. It is hinted he was stuffed into Chica as Human teeth is seen inside her mouth. *'Mike Schidmt: '''If the player gets killed, Mike Schidmt will be attacked by one of the animatronics. He'll get killed and then stuffed into a giant Freddy Fazbear suit. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters